The Life Of Monkey Jack
by The Chunky Monkey
Summary: A cute little humor story about The movie through the eyes of that Lovable Monkey Jack. A little humor and Adventure. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi my name is The Chunky Monkey and thanks for coming to my story, The Life of Monkey Jack. Please remember that I'm only 12 and this is my first fanfic ever. So please excuse my bad spelling grammar or whatever else… and review!_

* * *

**The Life of Monkey Jack**

Yes hello, I am the monkey everyone knows as evil. The monkey Jack. Well, you see this is my side of the story about things I think and about the things I do. So it's all my things when all they talk about in the movie is The Black Pearl and I only appear a couple times yet I know I am the cutest thing and I am always looked at the audience. You know they should have had a big part for me. I mean I am a great actor and cuter then all the other ones. They are finally letting me have a chance for my side of things. Rrrr mate, thank you.

It started like any other fine day. You know those ones with the dark cloudy skies and looks like a tornado about to hit. Ya, one of those good old ones. We were searching for the last lost medallion… again. Arg.

"Rrrr I always end up with that!" Captain Barbossa growled. We were drinking rum and playing poker. I usually always win. It's when he cheats Barbossa wins. But I know when he has cheated so I catch him and I still win! Har har har! Or as a regular monkey should say: heh heh heh!

You know he still loves me…I think it is because I am the cutest and best actor in the world.

**Excuse me, it's Captain Babosa. **

Hey! I am telling the story. It's about me and my side of things.

**I just wanted to say that I don't have you because you are cute…I have you because I need one and you're the only one who isn't afraid.**

Well, get out so I can tell the story.

**Well, you better watch it mate or I'll do what I told you I might do!**

And what was that?

**Cut off your…..I mean I love you, you little cutie pie!**

Not that much ok?

**Ya ok. **

Get out now will ya?

**Ya fine but I am watching you! Rrrrr.**

Anyways, sorry about that disturbance. I showed him didn't I? Finally, I am the main part. Ok back to the story.

"Yes I beat you in poker again!" I figured that would happen. I mean like I said, I always beat him.

"Ahh you old chunky monkey." Captain Barbosa roared.

"I guess you need some lessons don't you?" I squeaked. I am so cool I know everything. I told him starting tomorrow I'll give him lessons.

"Oh fine you ratted monkey." Barbosa was about to cough then a loud bang then a shatter. "What in pokers name was that?" Rrrrr.

"Captain Barbosa come quick!" yelled one of the sailors. He was old and gray haired and tried to die it brown again but it turned purple. He was the smelliest hairiest and ugliest one ever.

"What is it?" exclaimed Captain Barbosa to the sailor.

"Look!" shouted the one with the wooden eye. "We're here!"

Now if you watched the movie you know he has a wooden eye and everything that happens with it. If you didn't watch the movie you wouldn't really know me unless your friends told you then that would be cheating. But he was the gross and tall and was not really mean just stupid and couldn't be anything else but a pirate. He didn't usually get what anybody was saying. So we now continue.

All of a sudden I everyone was moving around the Pearl quick like…uh quick mice.

I didn't know what was going on I mean I am always on Captain Barbosa's shoulder

"Get movin' people!" he roared very loudly.

I could smell his dirty teeth and I could always smell his dirty hair. I mean he never never brushed his teeth or washed his hair. Thank the Lord that I wasn't ever near his feet.

"What's going on Captain Barbosa?" I asked him in monkey language.

"We are setting for land. We are gonna get the medallion!" he told me as his rough moldy voice told me.

**Excuse me, Captain Barbossa here again. I do NOT have a moldy voice. Maybe rough but not moldy.**

Didn't mean it that way Captain I am trying to tell a story and stories need details in them.

**Ahh, alright then but I'm m' keepin my eyes on you.**

(Wooden eye guy) How bout' I keep my eyes on him Captain for you. (Whispering under his breath he says) You little monkey rat.

**What was that you said?**

(Wooden eye guy)-Oh notin sir. So can I?

**No! I will, you get back to work!**

Ok, now we continue with our story.

"Why we settin for land?" I asked him anxiously.

"We goin to get the medallion!" he grinned very evilly in a smirk.

"Ehh eh oohh ooooh aha haha ah." I said to him in more monkey.

"That's one crazy monkey he has." chuckled the wooden eye guy.

"I aint knowin much but by the looks of it that is a very insane lookin monkey." said the amused fat guy.

The wooden eye guy insisted "Maybe you never thought it, but we could be the stupid ones. You know?"

"Rrrr why you…---

"What are you mates doin talking?" the Captain said growling at them

"Notin sir we swear!" the said shaking together.

"Well, that's just my problem. You're not doin anything!" yelled Captain Barbosa.

"Get to work now!" he yelled again.

"Y-y-yes sir, we are going." they replied to him running off to work to make way for land.

A couple minutes later they reached the land.

(Dark skies about with big clouds and looks like its about to have a tornado. Wind gusts blowing hard and fast.)

"Tie her up and attack my sailors, attack!" the Captain fiercely yelled.

You see I can't tell you much what happened but how it looked and sounded but I will do the best I can.

"Captain Barbosa what do I do sir?" the trembling wooden eye guy said.

"You and the fat guy go and get the medallion and make sure you bring it back to me safe and sound. Anyone who gets in your way destroy them! Now go!" he said to them sounding relaxed.

"Yes Captain we will." They said in a stuffed up voice of theirs.

Now this is the part that can get mixed up and confusing for you. Not to worry, I will tell you so that you surely understand. I guess I already am getting confusing with all this talking and babbling about being confusing. Let's just get back to the story.

Oh ya. I forgot that you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.

Hey, it's not my fault talk to The Chunky Monkey. Just review it ad tell us if you like it and if you wana here the next chapter. That would be rather great!

Thanks… Arg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dark Fight

Hello there again my friends. It's your cute monkey friend Jack. We left off on us going to find the Medallion. Everyone may think this and that but do they know what actually happens. No! That's because they don't show me in the movie. I was fighting and doing all sorts of Jackie Chan and James Bond moves. They were pretty darn cool.

Before we got there the skies were great, nice and blue with little clouds. Then we came. Wind was rushing around. The skies were dark and black with smoke. The streets were bare like a desert and there was no noise. It was like a pit silence.

Two men from our good crew were set out to get the Medallion and the others were to kill anyone in the way. As for me n the movie you didn't see much of me. That's why this story comes in handy. I am the one telling it.

"Go fight crew! Kill anyone in your way!" he roared as he stepped out with an ugly smirk on his snotty face.

"I am going to see if I can find me a monkey lady." I told Captain Barbosa

"Wait!" Captain said as he was looking around anxiously. "Get me a nice bottle of rum. I am getting thirsty from all this."

"Yes, my master" replied the monkey.

This is where the action part 1 of me comes in. it is so exciting. I am a mix of James Bond and Jackie Chan.

"Ahh!" screamed a small terrified child. "Get the monkey away daddy. He's gonna hurt me."

"Oh I'll get em good Sammy!" chuckled the father like it was an easy task.

I didn't wana hurt em but he was gonna hurt me. So here comes one of my famous moves. It's called the double back spin triple twist kick.

"Oh honey, you scared him away." whispered the mother softly.

"He was a little rat anyways" he leered looking at his wife.

This guy didn't know what he had coming to him.

"Ahhhhhhh" I yelled loudly.

(Bamm chur chee purrtck wakc)

"Oh!" moaned the half dead man.

"Sorry little monkey. We didn't mean to bother you. Continue on with your life." Said the wobbly man.

That was a cool move wasn't it. I don't think I ever saw him again. He did live though. Any harder I could a killed him. Now we move on. I started running and looking around for any monkey places to catch myself a girl. I guess you could say I couldn't find one. Then I saw a bottle of rum. So I picked it up to bring it back to me master. As I was trying to find my way back I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry little guy, I didn't mean to run into you." Said a kind of rusty voice but breathing very hard. "Are you ok?" "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't its ok." replied Jack.

"Whoa! I can hear you. That's weird" said the man shockingly.

"Only me captain does….and I guess you.

"I am Will, Will Turner." He said. "Nice to meet you.

"Glad to meet you. I am Jack…..uh Jack the Monkey." He spoke to him like this was great.

You know what? This was the first nice guy that I met. I only met 2 so far but his guy was real good. He probably knew the way back to the ship or most importantly, where I can find the girl monkeys.

"Look I need some help to find a ship to get back to my Captain. Can you help me."

All of a sudden there was a big explosion. Rocks and dust and stuff flying everywhere. Will started coughing.

"Are you ok Jack?" Will said coughing.

"Ya I am fine."

"Look I would love to help you," he said smiling at the monkey. "but I need to go see what is going on. "Goodbye!" he said hoping to see him again.

Will turned and ran off. I was left alone. As I turned I saw and heard this big huge explosion. Again rock dust things and even people were flying almost every darn place you could think of. It was wild. I mean everyone was fighting and there was yelling and scream and even the screeching and crying of the little kids all over. It's sounding was terrifying. Even though I am for the captain I do feel sad for everyone. I hope not everyone gets hurt or killed. I started to try to find my way back to the Black Pearl. Fortunately I did. I found Captain Barbosa there.

"Do we have the Medallion yet Captain Barbosa? I spoke so quietly to him he couldn't even barely hear.

He also has bad hearing too if you didn't know that.

**No I don't!**

Captain Barbosa I warned you. This is my story. You can have yours later.

**Well I don't have bad hearing I just…uh….ignore you sometimes. Is that a problem?**

Well yes it is. If you wouldn't ignore me I wouldn't have to say you have bad hearing.

**Then fine, say that if you may but I will just get a new monkey who likes me-**

You don't have bad hearing Captain I was just joking. I was told to do it by Baldy. He said if I don't he was gonna cut my throat.

(Slice….owwwwwwwwwwww. sucks in and falls over board.)

**Now we don't have to worry about that do we? Lets continue now.**

Ok. Here we go.

"Here Captain, this is your rum." I said sighing to him.

"Thank you!" he replied snatching it from his hand.

"Captain Captain! Here is the medallion. And this ugly girl has it."

"Well I wouldn't say she's ugly." he spoke softly as he went up and touched her face.

She slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled trying to get loose.

"She is also very touchy. I like girls like that." yawned the Captain.

A tall dark black man with gold necklaces and bracelets on him. He was like a summon wrestler to her. But she didn't look afraid.

"Don't talk to the Captain like that." He said has he grabbed her face.

She then spit on his chest.

"RRrr! Why you rodent!" he yelled about to slap her but the Captain grabbed his hand.

"Now look, hand me over the medallion and things will go easy for you." He remarked like he was an 8 year old boy pulling up a prank.

"Let her loose for a minute." Said the Captain staring at her.

This part is good. I like it because….I just do.

She stretched out from having her hands tied behind her back. Then she started moving and everyone moved closer to her. It's like they had never seen a girl before. You know what, maybe they haven't. oh my mates. I don't think they have. That is really strange.

She then walk over to the edge of the boat like she was gonna jump out.

"Captain Barbosa she's gonna jump!" yelled the fat smelly.

"No she aint! She is gonna dive….either that or flip. I wana see her flip! Said the wooden eye guy.

His hair was still purple. Now he is starting to like it. He thinks it matches his make up. Although he has been trying to get it green because it's his favorite color. People do tell him that if he does it'll look like he has snot in his hair. But he doesn't care.

To find out what happens click the purple button and it'll do something. Then tell me if you like it and I'll tell you what happens in the next chapter.

Goodbye for now my old friends


End file.
